Occupant propelled three-wheel vehicles can be very practical and beneficial as a transportation device. Such vehicles are especially practical from a cost point of view because they are lightweight, compact, and are easy to handle and maneuver as well as being easy to maintain.
There are many suitable applications for such an occupant propelled three-wheel vehicle. For example, they can be utilized in industry for transporting personnel from one location in a plant to another. In this regard, it is appreciated that such a small, lightweight occupant propelled three-wheel vehicle would be especially practical in an indoor facility where the danger associated with a vehicle with an internal combustion engine would prohibit such use.
In addition, an occupant propelled three-wheel vehicle of the type being referred to would have other uses. Still in the way of an example, such a vehicle would seem to be ideally suited for certain postal delivery routes. Aside from a business use, an occupant propelled three-wheel vehicle of the character described herein can be used for recreation and/or exercise as well.
For the most part, three-wheel vehicles in the past have employed a front direct drive steerable wheel. The utilization of a front steerable wheel makes such a three-wheel vehicle unstable during a period of time when sharp turns are being made.
In addition, most conventional three-wheel vehicles have used a simple direct front wheel pedal drive like is found on a child's tricycle. This obviously does not make such a vehicle desirable in situations where the same is employed in climbing hills or traveling over other terrain where a multi-speed drive train would assist the rider and minimize the effort required in propelling the vehicle.